Was it a mistake
by TattooedHeartt
Summary: I don't want to be here with you right now Deeks says cutting kensi off. What? kensi asks startled I want to be at my place, right now... with you deeks says suggestively. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first densi fanfiction so please don't be too harsh with your reviews (if i even get any) this takes place just after recovery .

(Just to let you know i listened to criminal by Fiona Apple when writing this)

* * *

Damn it, Deeks, you asked me out on a date without actually asking me out on a date. Now, if this keeps going this way and we can't communicate, and we've been over this, you never say what you mean, a-and if this is the way it's gonna be, then I don't know how we're ever gonna-

I don't want to be here with you right now Deeks says cutting kensi off.

What?! kensi asks startled

I want to be at my place, right now... with you deeks says suggestively.

* * *

*Deeks P.O.V*

I woke up from a peaceful sleep turning over and reaching for kensi when my hand came in contact with cold sheets.

''Kensi i called sitting up from the bed'' when i got no answer i jumped out of bed tugging on my pajamas pants.

''Kens'' i called again walking into the kitchen but the kitchen was empty i looked out the window and i saw kensi sitting in her car in my driveway.

''Kens what are you doing'' i asked sitting in the passenger seat.

''I was waiting for you to get up'' she didn't look at me she stared straight ahead and she answered in a stone cold voice.

''Why didn't you just wait in bed or at least in my house''

''I felt that it was too personal'' she said her voice still cold

''And what we were doing last night wasn't personal'' i asked confused

''Can we please not talk about that''

''Why not...do...do you regret it'' i asked my voice weak

she looked at me and i noticed tears in her eyes ''Deeks i'm sorry but i can't do this do you realize what would happen if we got together, we wouldn't be able to work together,i would be worried about you, you would be worried about me and we would make bad choices and put peoples life's and our jobs at risk and i cant do that my job is the most important thing in my life and i'm not going to risk it for a silly little fling''

''Is that all you think we would be, a silly little fling'' i asked

''Well what if it is, i know there is a chance that we could work it out and live happily ever after, but what if we try this and it dont work out and we end up resenting each other and ruining our partnership'' she said

''Can't we take the chance kens, please i think we got something really special here and i care about you more than i cared about anyone in my life, heck i care about you more than i care about monty and that's saying something i love that little weirdo'' i laughed expecting her to laugh with me.

''I'm sorry deeks''she said starting the car ''But the stakes are too high, i'll see you at work'' she said

''Please don't do this kens'' i pleaded

''Get out of the car deeks'' she spat at me

''You know what fine , it's your loss'' i said getting out the car and going in home, i sat down on my armchair wondering how a wonderful night could lead to such a horrible day, my phone beeped and i took it out seeing a text from kensi.

''I'm sorry, i hope we can still be friends.-Kensi''

*Kensi P.O.V*

I unlocked my door and walked into an empty apartment i wished i had someone to greet me at the end of a hard day and today had been a hard day deeks only talked to me when he needed to for the sake of the case and when we were alone there was a long awkward silence but i didn't blame him i really hurt him and i totally destroyed our friendship so ya right now i could really use a companion, i thought about getting a dog but then reminded myself that i killed a cactus so that idea went down the drain. i went to my freezer and pulled out my Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream and let the tears fall from my face as i dropped to the floor i hated how cliche i was at this moment but i just couldn't help it and the worst thing of all was i really wanted to say yes to deeks, yes to us being a couple but i just couldn't risk our partnership and i knew if i did say yes it probably would be good for awhile but eventually just like jack deeks would get sick of me and cast me aside and i wouldn't be able to deal with it this time, with jack it hurt but i got through it but if deeks did that i wouldn't be able to just get through it, it would destroy me. my doorbell rang distracting me from my thoughts at first i contemplated not answering it but then thought it could be deeks and i sprang from my place on the floor and ran towards the door.

''Deeks?'' i asked opening the door and nearly fainting when i saw who it was.

''No sorry just me'' he said

''Jack?'' i asked puzzled

''Hey babe, miss me'' he said with a smirk on his face.

( So i know it's not great but did you enjoy it?. should i continue with this story?. please review and let me know cause right know i' not so sure )


	2. Chapter 2

So i've decided (After a couple of months) that this is gonna be a shory story but nevertheless filled with densi so enjoy.

*Previously*

''Deeks?'' i asked opening the door and nearly fainting when i saw who it was.

''No sorry just me'' he said

''Jack?'' i asked puzzled

''Hey babe, miss me'' he said with a smirk on his face.

*Kens P.O.V*

''Jack what are you doing here, where were you, how could you leave me like that'' I say furiously wriping the tears that fell from my eyes

''Babe please don't cry, let me in and i'll explain everything'' Jack said trying to come in

''No, you're not coming in, i want no part of you jack, you left without saying a word,I loved you I was willing to do anything to help you then you just turned your back on me''

''But kensi you don't understand, just please let me explain'' Jack urged

''No jack, please just leave haven't you hurt me enough'' I say my voice gone weak

''Okay Kensi i'll leave, but im coming back in awhile, and i won't take no for an answer so be ready to talk'' He says then walks away without another word

once his gone i fall to my knees did that really just happen,what am i going to do when he comes back i don't want to talk to him,i have to go, but where will i go i don't want anyone to see me like this they will only think im weak, then i remember there is one person that never judges me that always helps me when im in trouble.

''Deeks'' I whisper

*So really short i know but i'm planning to finish this story today if i can so only one more chapter to go so if i even have any readers left, please stay tuned*


	3. Chapter 3

hey, if anyone is reading this thanks so much, sorry it sucks so bad but it's nearly done so enjoy (by the way I always listen to music when im reading or writing it sets the mood better so for this chapter I would recommend start of time by gabrielle aplin.

*Deeks P.O.V*

I was on my couch watching teen wolf with monty, yes teen wolf it's not just for teens, when I heard a knock on the door, I really didn't want to answer it, I had such a bad day I had to ignore kensi all day so she wouldn't see how hurt I was and I hated not talking to her she always makes work so much more enjoyable, sighing I got off the couch to open the door, when I opened it Kensi was there tears streaking down her face.

''Kens what's wrong, Are you hurt'' I say she doesn't say anything just falls into my arms it was only then I noticed her clothes, she was soaking wet looking outside I realised it was giving down pretty bad

''Come on kens, let's get you some dry clothes'' I said lifting her up and taking her into my bedroom, I sat her on my bed and got her a spare jumper and pants.

''These will be pretty baggy but they will do'' I said handing her clothes, she didn't take then just stared into space while more tears ran down her face.

''Come on Kensi'' I said grabbing her arms and making her stand.

''You want me to do it'' I ask her,She looks at me and nods

''okay'' I whisper as I peel of her jumper then her top underneath is a pink bra.

''Did'nt mark you down as a pink lace girl kens'' I say trying to bring a bit of humour into the situation, she laughs lightly.

I take off her pants and notice a matching pair of panties, thankfully her undergarments aren't that wet so don't have to take them off that would have been an awkward situation.

''There now your all nice and dry'' I say as I finish putting on my clothes on her.

''Thank you'' she whispers as more tears streak down her face.

''Kens what happened...tell me'' I plead

''He's back'' she whispers

''Who's back'' I asked confused

''Jack he's back, and I don't know what to do''

''What, why''

''I don't know, can we not talk about this'' she pleads.

''okay kens, whatever you want...wanna watch some teen wolf''

''That's a kid show'' she laughs wiping the last of her tears.

''whatever you know you love it'' I say as I pull her down the hall towards the living room

''Yeah I do'' she says then snuggles up beside monty and after a few minutes I see her eyes start to close and her breathing even out, I want to kill jack for upsetting her so much, if he thinks he can come back and fall back into place with her he has another thing coming, he is not taking the girl I love away from me.

One more chapter to go ,will be up later, sorry I mentioned teen wolf so much, I'm having withdrawal symptoms, thanks for reading. If you want to follow me on twitter voodooloveee I follow back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N New chapter yahhh!

* * *

*Jack's P.O.V*

I followed her, I know I shouldn't have, I should give her space, but when I left her apartment I was planning on just waiting in my car for a while but I saw her running to her car, tears rushing down her face, I feel bad that I upset her so much, but if she just gave me a chance to explain everything would be fine.

I tailed her for a while, I'm surprised she didn't notice after all she is an agent, eventually she pulls up outside a small estate, I see her passing the street her clothes are dripping wet from the rain, she walks up to a small house tucked in the corner, she paces outside the house for a few minutes raising her hand to knock and then dropping it, she seems to be struggling eventually she raises her hand back up and lightly knocks on the door.

A scruffy looking man answers the door he looks like shaggy from sccoby doo I laugh lightly to myself , he seems shocked to see her, the shock eventually fades and then he looks worried, he rushes her in the door banging it behind him.

I don't see anything after that except for a light being turned on, then turned off after a few minutes, then the light in the front of the house turns of also and there is only a soft glow, maybe from a t.v.

I sit in my car for what seems like ages, then I gather enough courage to get out my car and walk towards the house, I knock on the door and to my dismay it's not Kensi who answers but her scruffy looking friend.

He opens the door then looks me up and down with a questioning gaze.

"Yes" he says confused

"Hello, I'm Jack I'm a friend of Kensi, could I speak to her?"

He looks at me startled, then pushes me back and closes the door.

"Get out of here now!" He says looking back at the door worriedly.

"Excuse me, What?" I ask

"She doesn't want to see you!, she doesn't want to talk to you!, Now leave!"

"Look I need to see her, I need to explain why I didn't come back, Please she needs to know"

''No I'm not..."

"Come in" Kensi says coming up behind him

"No Kens you don't have to see him" Her friend says trying to hide me from her view

''Deeks It's fine, I need to do this"

"Are you sure Kens" He asks

"Yes, It's the only way I'll ever move on"

"Okay you can talk in my room" He says moving aside to let me in the house

I followed her down a small hallway into a bedroom, It was painted white and had blue interior, I noticed a surf board leaning up against the wall beside a desk which had a laptop and a few harry potter books on it.

She sat on the blue bed, and turned towards me, she motioned with her hands for me to sit on the bed, I quickly went and sat beside her.

"So talk" she said

* * *

A/N Okay I know I said there was only one more chapter but I felt it would have been too long so I split it and I will have the other one up soon, Hope you enjoyed this chapter, also I'm starting a new Fanfic It's gonna be a Teen Wolf one and I need a beta so if your interested let me know, Thanks for reading, Have a nice day.


End file.
